


Mistaken Identity

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal's villains decide that his younger brother Jim must be Green Lantern and try to court him.
Relationships: Neal Emerson/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 14





	Mistaken Identity

Hal wasn’t scared of anything, flying planes that could fall out of the sky at any moment? No problem. Fighting an intergalactic dictator that had enslaved twelve planets? His average Tuesday. Black Hand telling him that he wanted him? A bit concerning, but not exactly nightmare fuel. No, he wasn’t scared of anything, and nothing could phase him. 

Well, nothing could phase him until one day when he was visiting his brother. He stepped into the kitchen, blinked twice, and then stepped back out and slammed the door. 

He wanted to scream, but under the circumstances, it didn’t seem like a good idea, it would be giving way too much away. Hal pressed his fist up against his mouth, bit down on it, and re-entered the room. 

Hal wasn’t sure why four of his villains were in his brother’s kitchen, or why Jim was making them all cups of coffee, and he wasn’t really sure that he wanted to know. But still, this was his brother. 

“What’s going on here?” He found himself asking, and Jim’s panicked eyes slid over to him. 

“I think they think that I’m Green Lantern.” Jim said quietly, shifting his coffee mug a little so the Tattooed Man couldn’t pour a fourth spoon of sugar in. “This is apparently-” 

“A courtship!” Sonar chimed in, reaching across the table and clasping Jim’s wrists in his hands. “We discovered that James was Green Lantern and came to make our intentions known.” 

Jim looked incredibly panicked in that moment, and Hal crossed the room in a few short steps, grabbing the Eastern European criminal in a headlock, and squeezing, hard. Maybe it was a stupid idea, in view of the obvious mistake they’d made (years ago, Jim’s wife had decided that he must have been Green Lantern, and had spent way too long shoving him into incredibly dangerous situations in order to ‘prove’ it), but he was a military man, trained for years, and maybe they wouldn’t figure it out. 

Somewhere behind him, one of them coughed. 

Hal stiffened but eventually managed to turn his head towards where Doctor Polaris sat. That was... weird, Hal could have sworn that Neal knew who he was, in fact, he knew he knew, given how many times the other man had decided to attack him in his civilian identity. But he was here now, and that just didn’t make any sense. 

“Sorry, Mr. Jordan, but could I borrow you for a second.” 

Hal stared at him blankly for a moment, before taking a glance back at Sonar, who was probably going to attempt to kidnap Jim the moment that Hal left the room. 

“It will just take a moment, Mr. Jordan. Bito, if you try anything, you answer to me.” 

Sonar grumbled something, but it sounded like agreement, so Hal let him go, following Polaris out of the room. 

“You’re wondering why I’m here, aren’t you Jordan?” 

So, Polaris was just going to cut right to the heart of the matter then. Hal sighed. “The question had crossed my mind. Last, I checked, you knowing my secret identity was an unfortunate side effect of being friends with Neal.” 

The other man let out a dark chuckle. “You’d be right, of course, I have my own reasons for being here. 

The Lantern stiffened, reaching his hand into his pocket, where he kept his ring. If Polaris wanted to hurt Hal’s family, he was going to be into a world of hurt. 

“Not that, you idiot. Maybe you hadn’t noticed Bito’s interest, but he’s my cellmate, I have to put up with hearing about it every single day,” Polaris paused. “No, I’m here because making him think that your brother’s Green Lantern means I can have a chance with you.”


End file.
